


Er, it's nobody.

by Totheendsoftheearth



Category: IDubbbzTV - Fandom, Ian carter - Fandom, idubbbz - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totheendsoftheearth/pseuds/Totheendsoftheearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is with the boys at a convention. He hasn't told the meme squad about you and him yet not wanting to inflict the cancer on you just yet. They start to notice his phone keeps going off and he's jumping to reply.</p><p>Because we lack anything /reader with the boys! Please guys we gotta get some going.<br/>(Waits for zero hits)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Er, it's nobody.

Laying in your bed watching Netflix to pass the evening you stretched and yawned. As you did so you knocked your phone down the side of the bed. Reaching down to get it you noticed you had a new message. You smiled as you swiped up to see it was Ian. You hadn't been seeing idubbbz for long but you guys had a good connection already. It had moved fast but neither of you minded as it just felt so natural. It was if you had known each other for much longer. He was just your type and never failed to make you laugh.

Due to his fanbase he didn't want to make it public so early on. Ian was worried if he started getting comments on his videos regarding you, especially if negative, you would end what you had. This had extended to his friends as he didn't want them accidentally dropping your name or a hint of your existence while the cameras were on at all. Ian reminded you often how much he cared and that the secrecy wasn't for any other reason.

He was at a video games convention with his friends. You knew he was going to be busy so you didn't hassle him to much while he had been away. So far he had tried to send you sweet messages every so often to make up for the lack of contact.

The message had been sent half hour ago from Ian.

Ian: _you ok? What you up to? X_

You felt guilty you hadn't replied sooner so you instantly started typing a reply.

You:  _hey! Sorry I didn't reply. Didn't hear phone go off. I'm okay. Just watching TV in bed. Pretty tired busy day. What you up to? What do you do today? Xxx_

Just as you have put your phone next to you it buzzed to life. You smiled at the quick reply.

Ian: _was worried you were ignoring me. Will let you go if tired xxx_

You:  _No! I want to chat to you not to tired for that  :) talk to me xxx_

Ian:  _ok babe. Me and the guys are at an after party. Completely free put on by a games company. We walked round and looked at booths. Tried out some new games. Been good so far. Max has been forcing shots down my throat. Not even joking. Literally. Xxx_

you: _sounds like gaming heaven for you then. Free drinks!  Always win! Am I going to get a message tomorrow about how hungover you are?_

Ian: _been limiting my drinks I knew max would be feeding me drinks. Max is pretty wasted. He's trying to pole dance right now an keeps landing on his ass. Will laugh if we get kicked out. Just had some girl recognise him and he just screamed "have you seen chef" in her face then burped. Xx_

You: _haha oh dear he sounds like an interesting drunk. Embarrassing, but funny. Have you guys had alot of fans coming up to you? Is it weird? No girls coming on to you I hope?! ;) Xx_

Ian: _don't worry all dudes so far. Joji an max been a hit with the pussy at this club though. A group of us here sat here chilling at this after party. No girls for me. Only you beautiful. Miss you x_

you: _now I know your drunk. Don't get all lovey on me. But I miss you to. Netflix marathons not the same without you. Bed feels empty. Xxx_

ian:  _when I'm back a Netflix marathon in bed in order....and other things. I mean it when I say I miss you. Xx_

 

Mean while at the party -

Ian felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he instantly picked up and started tapping away a reply. Each time it buzzed he eagerly looked at his screen unaware of how his facial expression changed each time.

Max stumbled back to the group a threw himself onto the chair next to Ian.

"Hey,pussy, put your phone away and drink up!" Max stank of beer as he spoke.

"Drink up, it's free drinks! Don't waste them man!" A less pushy but still drunk Joji encouraged.

"I'm drinking I'm drinking. Why do you want to get me drunk so badly anyway?" Ian knocked back a shot that had been placed in front of him.

"To get you off your fucking phone! Look at all those hot gamer girls here!" Max slurred.

"Ha-ha faggots don't want pussy. Ian's being a fucking faggot." Joji laughed.

"And you guys would know all about being a faggot wouldn't you?" Ian jested back.

Max in response tried to wrap his arm round Joji, his lips puckered ready to plan a kiss on him. Joji took step back causing Max to fall forward out of the chair and land in a heap on the floor. Joji stood doubled over laughing then tried to help him up, this resulted in Max pulling Joji down with him. People around were looking at the rowdy group of guys as people they were with got involved, resulting in a pile of drunk guys.

Ian felt his phone go off again he reached down and started to read, before he could finish reading someone came alone and snatched it out of his hand.

"Hey dude that's not cool." Ian tried to protest.

"Who you fucking texting. Dude I'm to drunk to read it." Max squinted at Ian's screen.

"Err, it's nobody. Now get your cancer fingers off my phone." Ian tried to grab it off Max unsuccessfully.

"Give it here." Joji then proceed to snatch it off Max. He started laughing as you read the screen.

"I mean it when I said I miss you. Hahaha haha what the fuck is this Ian." Joji continued to read out messages in a joking voice.

"Going to bed isn't the same without you by my side."

"When I'm back I can't wait to get my hands on you and.... woah woah. Not reading anymore my eyes. I need to wash them in bleach! What the fuck did I just read."

Ian's face had started to turn slightly read.

"Well next time you will think twice before reading my messages won't you." Ian said with a smug smile.

"Ian is getting some pussy. Why didn't you tell us dude!" Max slurred reading over Jojis shoulder.

"And this is why I didn't tell you. Still early days. Don't want to scare her away with the walking talking memes that are you gays." 

Max started laughing grabbing the phone and starting to reply.

Ian's eyes widened in horror as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. Shit. Max was typing. Ian tried to grab it off him but Joji was laughing while standing in the way.

"Well it's official guys, Ian's getting more action than us." Joji laughed

Back at yours.

Your eyes started to feel heavy but you were jolted by your phone buzzing. A Steam of messages starting to flood your phone.

 

_Have you seen chef?_

_I'm fucking gay._

_I'm so gay._

_I like cock up my ass._

_Cock in and around my ass yeah boiii._

_Max is hotter fuck me instead._

_Let me get some of that puuuusssyyyy._

_We missed youuuu._

_My name's Ian an I'm a retard faggot._

 

You laughed as you read the flood of texts. Obviously drunken and you suspected not from Ian. You didn't reply when finally another text came through.

Ian:  _I'm so sorry you were subjected to that. Shrimpson boys got hold of my phone. Don't hate me. Cats out of the bag though._

you: _I kinda guessed it wasn't you. Don't worry I found it funny. No offence taken. Tell them they are just jealous they aren't getting laid. Go have fun will speak to you tomorrow. Night night miss you xxx_

Ian:  _I'm glad they know. Was hard not to talk about you beautiful. Sleep tight love you x_

 


End file.
